Midnight Sun
by Frozenheart7
Summary: [Black sun One-shot] A silent night in menagerie will give Sun and Blake the opportunity to find each other as soulmates as long as her father allows it. Warning: NSFW Content


**Midnight sun**

 **One shot**

Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY.

 _"Este fic_ participa _en la_ actividad _del_ foro _Resident evil: Behind the Horror"_

 **A/N:** NSFW content! Be careful!

* * *

The moon was shining in white dust in the sky. In Menagerie, there weren't any lights so the sky shined completely, even the most little star wouldn't be missed. That was one of the things Blake missed of her natal country. The other was her parents, the flowers and the buildings with a connection with nature. She needed a rest from the discrimination of the faunus, after all, if you don't think that the humans gave that continent to the faunus, you could tell that there wasn't any discrimination.

Blake was brushing her hair after taking a shower. She was wearing a bathrobe to dry her skin.

She had a pair of candles to enlighten the bedroom since she was dedicating her time to the care of her body, thing she hadn't done for a while. Even if the moonlight was entering through the huge window, she liked to have a pair of candles.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, can I come in?"Asked a voice from the other side.

She got up from the chair and opened the door, she already knew who was the intruder.

"Are you conscious that if my father finds you here at this hour…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Her father let Sun stay in the house, but his room was at the other extreme of Blake's bedroom.

"So… What do you want?"

"Nothing… just talk.

With a sigh, she opened the door and let the monkey faunus in. She looked at the corridors, first one side then the other, no one was around. She closed the door and turned to see Sun sitting in her bed with a cheerful smile. He was hiding something behind him.

She was feeling weird. It was strange to have someone around again, even if Sun had been stalking her for the last six months. She sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom and looked to Sun through it.

"So… Are you enjoying the time with your parents?"

"Yes… Where have you been this afternoon?"

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't ask."

"Geez… Exploring the desert and then I went to the market."

"You haven't stolen anything, did you?"

"No, Blake."

He seemed more serious after that, even you could say disappointed. The cat faunus broke the silence, she felt the urge to say anything.

"My mother and I have cooked a cake… We saved you a piece."

"Wow! Really? Thanks!"

Blake admired how easy was to cheer his mood. Suddenly, Wukong got up and kissed her cheek gently. She stayed frozen in her chair.

"Wow, you smell really nice. I-I'm not saying you smell bad the other time, I just like the-... Well, what did y-..."

Blake put a finger towards his lips.

"You're talking too loud."

Both kept staring at each other, Sun noticed that her pupil was smaller and all her eyes were almost infested with the beautiful gold of her iris.

"I have a question… After pushing you out, slapping you, rejecting your company… Why would you do this? Why do you keep watching after me?"

He stroked softly her back.

"I'm your friend."

That was Sun's problem, he didn't want to be only his friend. Not anymore.

"Even if you don't want to, I will stay by your side."

Just like the sun and the daylight. It might disappear at night but you know that tomorrow it will rise again.

"That's between scary and poetic."

She smiled with a sad glow in her eyes. Sun's eyes were now on her pink lips.

"Now, tell me; Why have you left all of your friends behind?"

She got up and sat on the mattress of the bed. Sun remained on his feet towards her.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had a close partner in the White Fang? He wasn't just a friend and mentor… he… we fell in love with each other. That's why I stayed so long in the organization, for him. After I left, everything seemed to be fine, nobody had been following me, no threatens… But that changed at the fall of Beacon. He was there."

"It was before I found you with Yang?"

She nodded and continued.

"He was murdering people in the cafeteria, he was out of control. After we fight and I lose, he promised to destroy everything I love and care about."

"And you believed him?"

"You don't know him… He did that to Yang."

Wukong thought for a moment, he was the insane that stabbed Blake in the stomach and maimed her teammate's arm. He held her hand and kissed the palm, warming her cold skin.

"If we work together we can stop him. He wants you to be alone, sad and scared."

Then, he sat beside her and added:

"You don't have to be afraid, together we're stronger than anyone."

"It's not that easy."

"Do you trust me?"

She couldn't say 'no' to him, his blue eyes were confident and Blake just nodded in silence. They were a shelter and his arms a castle where she could enter and be safe from any danger. She let him embrace her, resting her head on his exposed chest, his heat surrounding her.

"I'm scared…"She confessed weakly.

He lifted her face and chin up, then he caressed with his thumb her lower lip. She stared at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wukong teased her, resting her forehead on hers and with his nose caressing her soft cheek.

"We will fight together. Just let me help you."

Finally, their lips met. It was a soft kiss, a gentle push between them. Soon, Belladonna opened her mouth to allow Sun to explore it with his tongue. His touch was comforting and at the same time sexy and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It has been a long time since somebody touched her that way. Wukong had his fingers tangled in her wavy hair, delighting the soft texture like cotton. He had waited this moment for too long and now that it was happening he wouldn't mess up.

He opened Blake's white bathrobe and revealed her fine purple lingerie. His bra and panties were made of delicate black lace and some violet ties in the extremes. That turned on Sun and felt the urge to stop kissing her lips and start with her skin with floral and coconut smell. He pushed her to the mattress and enjoyed kissing her neck, chest, and jawline, leaving small bites that made Blake warm up. She was caressing his back under his shirt.

"God… Just like in Ninjas of love 2"

The cat faunus didn't know that a foreplay could be so soft and exciting at the same time. He was a werewolf. He teased her with her bra but passed to his belly, leaving more wet kisses. Blake tangled her hand in his blonde hair, she felt the warm juices pooling her womanhood, she was so turned on.

Wukong didn't expect that much pleasure in the cat faunus. She was gasping in silence and stroking his skin and hair, she seemed to have a good time with him kissing her whole body. He doubted she was a virgin, after all, her mentor was also her boyfriend and older than her too. He wasn't a virgin either, in Vacuo he was a 'ladykiller' but when he saw Blake he changed. Sun finally arrived at her panties were he smirked mischievously and teased her rubbing his tongue. Belladonna trembled as she felt the warm tongue lick her lingerie. He was playing with her, he already knew what she wanted.

"Besides of speaking and speaking your mouth is also good at this… Interesting…"

He sighed a laugh and ignored her, then he kept teasing her licking her inner thigh. After she said that, he punished her biting a little harder at her skin, enough to leave a red bite mark. She whimpered and stretched the blankets.

"What a nice little sound, I think I will bite there again."

Sun did it again and she whimpered once more, as a reward, he started rubbing over her soaked panties. The moans intensified until he had to stop and warn her about the noises she was making.

"Shhhh… Don't be so noisy or you will wake your parents."

Suddenly, she got on her knees and made Sun lay on the couch. She inverted the roles and sat on his lap, creating an interesting friction between his bulge and her weak spot. She took off his gloves fiercely. Then she leaned over him and pulling him by the neck of his shirt made him kiss her, this time rougher.

"You like to play rough, huh?"

She was just making the things she always fantasized while reading Ninjas of Love. He wrapped his tail around her waist, scaring her for a moment. She passed to his neck, licking all of him, teasing as she was showing him what she knew to do with her tongue. She suddenly stopped and pushed his chest roughly, making him lay on the mattress again. He sighed, she was beautiful and he was turned on like never. She kept staring at him in the eyes and passed her fingers into his worked abs, as a painter in a canvas.

"Your eyes are amazing…"Sun whispered but she silenced him kissing his lips again with force.

Sun hold her hips and made her rub his erection with her thighs. Her hair was getting between both, so he held it with his hands to let her kiss him better. Her hands discreetly went to his pants, unbuckling his white belt. He was dizzy for all the kissing and the need of air, so when she started getting down the zipper of his jeans, he rested and breathed while his hands stroked Blake's hips and waist. He took off his pants with her help and then she kept kissing him again while shaking his hips to create more of that friction.

"Blake if you don't stop… I'm gonna… I've almost…"

"Are you that turned on?" Belladonna mocked.

She seemed innocent and an angel in the normal daily situations, but in the bed, she was the devil. Those dirty books weren't a good influence on her. But he liked that daring and decided cat faunus and not the depressed and moody one.

"Yeah…" He answered admitting his weakness.

"Then maybe we should stop if it's too much to handle for you."

She was being very rude and mean… and he liked that in a roleplay.

"If you keep speaking like that I will punish you again, kitty."

"Again? I've never been punished by you. And don't ever call me kitty."

"Do you prefer kitten?"

Both were so immersed in their own world and love that they didn't even notice that they were speaking too loud. Luckily, the small talk only woke Kali, Blake's mother. Ghira kept snoring peacefully while Kali was happy for Blake. She wouldn't go to Blake's room to ruin the fun, her daughter needed a cute and gentle boy to be with. Wukong was a good guy, even her helped him to pick up a present for Blake after she told her that her daughter was cold with him. Kali decided to sleep again, she didn't want to listen to anything that the lovebirds could have been doing in the other room. She was sure that tomorrow Wukong would tell her the most important.

Back in Blake's bedroom, after a little teasing, Sun had the leading role again. He had already taken off the cat faunus bra and was licking her nipples.

"Sun… Oh, dust…"She moaned.

He had her caught by her wrists and all weak and at his mercy. So, he did the only thing he wanted to do and she didn't allow him. Confess his love.

"I love you, Blake."

She stopped moaning and stared at him directly.

"Be mine. Please." He caressed one lock of dark hair.

Pure gold met blue sky, only their accelerated breaths could be heard in the room.

"You know which are the consequences."Warned Belladonna.

"Sometimes you forget that I'm a hunter."

"My hunter."Reminded her kissing him.

That was enough for him, he knew that Blake was in love with him too, she wasn't the kind of girl that speaks or does things without a reason. They both were almost totally naked in her bed at midnight. He passed his hands behind her panties and rubbed her skin until she whimpered and he found the weak spot that made her tremble her legs in pleasure.

"Make me, Sun."She demanded while biting her lower lip in pleasure.

Wukong didn't want to stop yet. He wanted to see how much she could take, so he thrusted one finger inside of her, making her moan again. Sun clutched his hand around Blake's mouth to silence her, she was being too noisy again.

"And this happens in Ninjas of love 4"

Sun went rough, searching for her G-spot, rubbing the roof of her womanhood. When Belladonna stretched the blankets with force and whimpered weakly, he assumed that he found it.

"Do you like how it feels?" She nodded slightly, her eyes making her seem innocent.

Sun continued going on, still with his hand covering her mouth because she was still being noisy. He felt the urge to kiss her, so he took off his hand and kissed her lips, silencing her. He felt Blake's inside shaking, she was close to the climax.

"I'm gonna…"Sun pulled out his fingers and stopped rubbing her.

Blake got angry at him but she knew why he did that. He wanted to cum at the same time as her. She turned the roles again, making him roll in the mattress. She took off Sun's underpants and with a previous short rub, she thrusted him inside of her slowly. At the beginning it was painful, he was big and she needed a few seconds to get used to it.

"You feel good…"Gasped Sun caressing her belly.

She leaned over him and kissed deeply while his hips started moving slowly. He put his hands in her butt and helped her moving up and down. She caressed his face gently and played with his lips, kissing and biting them. Sun slapped without force at her buttocks, making her moan, and then he put his hands on her back, stroking her now warm skin. After an intensive round of kissing, both breathed, their foreheads resting on each other. She cupped his cheeks and made a quick kiss, realizing that in the deep of her heart this trip to Menagerie would be boring without him. It was kinda fun when her father glared at him.

Both stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Sun sat on the mattress, clutching her in his arms and making her continue moving her hips. She kissed her breasts and chest, then he buried his nose in her neck.

"Yeah… more…" Whispered the blonde swaying their hips.

The embrace in her back tightened, he was like crazy sucking her skin that in a few minutes her neck and chest was soaked with his saliva. Holding himself was hard, she was fast and good but he needed to resist. Blake felt her inside tightening in pleasants shocks when she arrived to her orgasm. Sun smiled satisfied when she wrapped his arms around his neck and rested in him still gasping in the stasis. It was his turn.

He changed poses and made her lay to rest for the previous excitement. Then he leaned over her and spread her legs to enter once more. His hands tightened around her waist as he pulled himself in and out. She was hypnotizing, intoxicating, dangerous and beautiful like the moon. He was cheerful, radiant and energetic, just like the sun.

With a final thrust, he set himself free, filling her with his warm seed and embracing her as the lonely girl who needed some love.

She played with his golden hair as he rested over her, breathing fast. His skin had a beautiful color from the sunlight and was covered with a fine layer of sweat. He kissed her ear and whispered that she was beautiful and he would protect her until the end.

Unfortunately, the sound of the bed hitting the wall woke up Ghira. Kali tried to convince him that nothing was happening, that it was just a hallucination. When he figured out that the sound came from Blake's bedroom, he insisted in go and check what was that strange hitting. When he was almost leaving his bedroom, the sound stopped. His wife tried again to stop him, but he was stubborn and wanted to know what was the source of the unusual sound.

When he was going for the corridor, Belladonna's ears perked and recognized her father's steps. She warned Wukong and told him to got up. She fastly put on the bathrobe again while ordering Sun to hide in the balcony. He hadn't time to dress up, so he had to stay on the balcony naked.

Just as Blake knew, Ghira knocked on the door. She was making the bed and hiding behind it Sun's clothes.

"Who is it?" Asked her loudly.

"Your father, Blake. Open the door." He demanded impatiently.

"Y-yes, one moment."

She fastly went to the door and opened it to show his father with a blue cute pajama with a bear growling in it. She had to fight the tears and the laugh, her mother was sure the one who gave him that and he couldn't reject it because his wife would get upset.

"Did you hear that strange noise?"

"Which kind of noise?"

"Hits. In the walls."

She shook her head. Ghira was about to leave when some yellow fur in the window caught his attention.

"Wait! Is that a tail in the balcony?"

Luckily, Kali appeared to make his husband go back to the dormitory. She actually liked Sun and she wanted him in the family with her daughter. After all, he confessed that he liked Blake to her, and she was willing to be the cupid of the couple. She wouldn't let his sloppy husband ruin everything. Obviously, that tail in the balcony was Sun's.

"Oh, dear! Here you are! Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Said Ms. Belladonna grabbing his husband and almost forcing him to walk into the corridor.

"But there is someo-..." Ghira couldn't finish the sentence, Kali had closed the door and left Blake and Sun alone again.

Meanwhile, in the balcony, Sun was face to face with a masked girl. A member of the White Fang was staring at him, and he was still naked. The mask didn't allow to show her emotions, but behind it, she was blushed and her mind was asking what was that monkey-faunus doing in Blake's balcony naked.

Amitola couldn't say anything and left, doing a high jump to the trees where she started to run and got lost in the wild nature and the shadows of the night.

"What the-...?" Said sun covering his parts with his hands.

* * *

I love smutt fluff and the strange combination of them.

Hope you liked it! Reviews will be apreciated.

 **Frozenheart7**


End file.
